The Lucky One
by RedApol
Summary: I slowed my pace as I reached the end of the aisle and looked at the groom by the altar. He was wearing his full Kazekage outfit but I could see that he was nervous, just like the first time he put one on when he was fourteen. It isn't everyday the Kazekage gets married. (Beware of the tags)
1. Enchanted

This is a Gaara-centric fic. Please give this story a chance, will loosely follow the manga. I've already written the whole story and this will be a three-shot with an epilogue but I'll keep editing it. The concept of this story was from my sister but I changed the characters and the plot was changed drastically. But still, the idea was hers.

Don't own any of the character except the OC.

I still remember the first day we met. I was six and so was he. In my young six-year old eyes, he was the coolest among the kids even though everyone avoided him like the plague. My heart broke a little when I saw that no one was willing to play with him.

" _Would you like to play with me? My name is Hinora Aera."_

 _He looked at me with those teal eyes rimmed with black and at that point, I remember thinking that it was nicest shade of green I've ever seen, not that I've a lot of green since I'm living in a desert._

" _I'm Sabaku no Gaara, aren't you afraid of me?"_

 _I quickly said no since it's a silly question and tossed him the ball. He didn't have a hard time catching it despite the huge bear he was holding. He looked at me and I could see a sparkle in his eyes that wasn't there earlier._

That's how I found my un-athletic little body trying to play catch with the new kid. I like the new kid.

* * *

I was ten when I first witnessed the reason why everyone was afraid of Gaara. I never saw him that much after I started going to school but when I find the time, I make sure to spend every little bit of it with him, or at least thinking about him.

I was about to head to the park where we were supposed to meet when I heard the alarm. It's only used during extreme emergencies and I only ever heard it about two times before. I just got out of school and figured it would be better to stay inside the building until the alarm goes off.

Once it was deemed safe I rushed all the way to the park not noticing the lack of people inside of it. I approached the lone boy standing by the trees and was shocked to see that there was blood covering the place he was standing in.

I asked him first if he was alright, slight fearing that any of the blood might be his then I remembered that he has the sand to protect him.

I noticed a discarded ninja headband and suddenly I think I know what happened. I didn't ask about it and let him talk about it in his own pace.

" _He was abusing a dog. My anger got the best of me and my sand reacted faster than I could think."_

 _Ahhh, a dog. I didn't say anything and I think that it's for the best. At only ten years old, it was clear how much I cared for this boy, enough to not be scared, and enough to stay by his side._

* * *

We were fourteen when I had my first almost heart attack. Gaara was just proclaimed as Kazekage and I couldn't be happier. Before his proclamation I went to see him and to say my congratulations. I could see the nervousness in his eyes and for once, I could see the six year old kid I first met.

With those teal eyes and red hair, he couldn't be any more perfect. That day, I learned what my two favourite colours are, and I'll never grow tired of looking at them.

I watched him take his vows and was proud at how amazing he looked on stage. Finally, he was getting the recognition that he deserves. I locked eyes with him for a second but it felt like an eternity to me. I felt my chest get tighter and suddenly it was hard to breathe.

I panicked for a short while but when I looked at Gaara again, I think I got even more scared than I was when I thought I was having a heart attack.

 _God, I think I just fell in love._

* * *

I was just sixteen back then and I never felt more scared that time. I didn't feel like this when I was on a mission and encountered a class-S criminal, I didn't feel this scared when I almost drowned because an enemy ninja prevented me from surfacing up the waters and I didn't feel scared when I had a kunai stabbed in my shoulder earlier.

I just got back from a month long mission when I saw the town in disarray. The Kazekage has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki. I quickly joined the reinforcements with my teammates shouting behind me to get my wound checked at the hospital. I couldn't even feel the pain from the wound now.

Throughout the journey I keep hoping for the best. It was to my great relief when I learned that Naruto was there, he is one of the closest friends Gaara ever made. He did what I cannot, he changed Gaara and for that I am eternally grateful.

When we reached the site I saw Gaara unmoving I quickly checked if I could feel his chakra. I could sense it even if he was miles away so I was crushed when I didn't. I tried to get a beeter view and saw that Grandma Chiyo was there.

Grandma Chiyo gave up her life to save Gaara. I was really fond of Grandma Chiyo, she was sarcastic and mean but she's probably the closest thing to a grandmother I'd ever have.i still remember the times she scolded me when I messed up some of the antidote we were mixing, and the time she gave a hissy fit when she learned that I dyed my hair pure white. I dyed it back to its original reddish brown colour after a month long scolding.

I grew up as an orphan so I was always afraid that somebody will be taken away from me.I would sacrifice myself before any of them would be hurt. When I saw Gaara get up, I broke down and cried. I was glad that I wasn't the only one crying but I wasn't crying because of relief.

I was crying because of fear, what would I do without Gaara?

What would I give to save him?

* * *

It was a week before my eighteenth birthday when it all came crashing down.

 _"But Gaara, we've been planning this for months. Even Temari and Kankuro cleared their schedules."_

 _"Aera, you can't expect me to just drop everything for you."_

 _"Well, why can't you?"_

I guess I asked for a little too much that day. I got a little jealous and I don't even remember the whole argument. All I know is that for the first time, his sand acted against me. I didn't get hurt that much but it was enough to make my arm bleed.

I went home thinking that I'll make up with him tomorrow but when I arrived at his office, Temari said that he didn't want to see me. I rejected Kankuro's offer of a free lunch and quickly went home to my empty apartment.

I didn't get to meet him after that and it was easy to say that I didn't celebrate my birthday that year.

That time, I just wanted Gaara to know that I'll gladly drop everything behind just to see him. Something he'll never do apparently.

* * *

I didn't get to talk to him for weeks, months, no years. We didn't talk for a whole five years. It was the worst years of my life. I had plenty of chances to talk to him, I could ambush him if I wanted to but the lingering trauma of his sand attacking me will never leave my mind.

I started taking on more dangerous missions, sometimes I leave my team behind in Suna and secretly accepted suicide missions, ones that I did alone. I don't know why I started taking those missions, maybe I was looking for some time to kill, maybe I wanted to kill off some pent up frustration, maybe I wanted to be killed or maybe I wanted Gaara to notice me.

But he never did.

I always came back alive and I would receive a lot of scolding from Temari, Kankuro and my teammates. I even received one from Naruto when he came to visit Suna while I was away on a mission. He didn't leave until I was back and was even tempted to go after me.

Naruto panicked when he saw my tears after he scolded me and gave me a hug. We both knew that his scolding wasn't the reason I was crying, we both knew but nobody said a thing. He told me if I wanted to go back to Konoha with him and at first I declined.

A month after he left, I prepared to leave Suna and go to Konoha. I brought the money I received from taking my missions which was quite a fortune and sealed it in a scroll.

I picked two scrolls and put some money inside; maybe I'll leave my teammates a little parting gift. I invited Temari and Kankuro for a dinner out that night; I didn't spend that much time in town anymore so they're more than willing to accept. None said anything about Gaara, it became kind of a taboo topic around me.

I acted as normal as I could and the night ended fairly well. Temari asked if I wanted to sleepover their house that night, just like the old times. I shrugged it off and said I was missing my own bed since ive been doing missions back to back.

The next morning, I left before sunrise. I waved at the guards around the gate since they're pretty used to me leaving the town this early. Some missions are better off left done with the least amount of people knowing. What they didn't know was i was never handed a mission. I didn't bring a whole lot of things with me, I left it all behind I plan to buy everything in Konoha again, even clothes. I want leave everything that reminds me of Suna behind.

I know I won't succeed since I'm still wearing Suna's symbol that was wrapped around neck but I could put it in the most discrete place.

* * *

I reached Konoha and was greated by Naruto. He said he had the feeling that I would come.

I was recognized as an honorary Leaf citizen, and since I didn't do anything wrong I won't be considered as a missing nin from Suna. Temari came not long after I settled in Konoha in hopes to bring me back but I wouldn't budge. She even got into a fight with Shikamaru which was surprising.

As much as I don't like Temari and Shikamaru fighting, I knew that I can't bear to go back to Suna. At least not now.

I spent the next few years in Konoha, still doing suicide missions, still working alone but this time I'm not seeking for attention. I'm seeking for distraction.

* * *

I was twenty-three when I heard a commotion outside which was uncommon to this part. I bought a house on the outskirts of the town since I never really spend that much time at home anyway. I didn't pay any heed to the noise and just returned to unpacking my things.

I just came back from a mission yesterday and I'm thinking of doing another one but first, I need to clean my weapons. My chakra affinity is air but I don't have stamina like Naruto's so I have to rely on weapons at times and using chakra string that Grandma Chiyo once gave me.

I settled in my makeshift office, it was a spare bedroom but I have no need for it so I turned into an office, where a bunch of weapons could be seen hanging down from every corner of the room and tons of scrolls scattered about. Various headbands from different hidden villages could be seen inside a box. I call them spoils of battles, war. At least that way I'll know how many people I've killed.

I was about to put down the last kunai when I felt a strangely familiar presence. He should not be here, he couldn't be here. I've spent the last three years of life living here, running away from him.

 _"What are you doing here?"_

 _"Can't I even visit you Aera?"_

 _"Gaara, we're in a room full of weapons, I've been gone for a good three years and it would be a shame of I didn't improve. I could throw this kunai at you and I don't think your sand can catch up to my speed."_

 _I avoided looking at him and just worked on my kunai. He should just leave as fast as he can._

 _"Look Aera, I came because I had something to ask you."_

 _"What is it?" The sooner I answer it the sooner he'll leave. He ignored me for five years, I think I can tolerate him for five minutes._

 _"Would you please look at me?"_

 _I looked at him and I felt tears gather ever so slightly in my eyes. In his hand was a small velvet box. Every girl knows what's inside of those boxes, every girl dreams of being offered one._

 _Gaara opened it and I saw the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. It wasn't the traditional diamond ring but instead it was a ruby, as red as his hair. It had small teal crystals surrounding the ruby. Teal and ruby, my two favourite colours._

 _I looked at his face and I saw a smile that I've never seen before._


	2. The Last Time

And so here I was, on a bright summer day walking down the aisle. I wore a white dress that ended just above my knees with a green ribbon tied around my waist. I clutched the bouquet of red roses, squeezing the handle until I could feel the stems dig in my palm.

I saw the cameras flash and it feels like a dream, there's no doubt that this will go down in history. After all, it isn't every day that my dearest Kazekage will get married. I could remember a brief conversation we had when we were thirteen. The time when people are just starting to take notice of the opposite sex.

 _"Gaara, would you consider getting married?" There was a wedding earlier this afternoon and the couple just looked so happy._

 _"Well, if I find someone who'll stay by my side then I won't say any reason to say no. What about you?"_

 _I wanted to say that I want to be that someone but I didn't._

 _"Hmm. I just don't want to be alone."_

 _"And you'll never be."_

I slowed my pace as I reached the end of the aisle and looked at the groom by the altar. He was wearing his full Kazekage outfit but I could see that he was nervous, just like the first time he put one on when we were fourteen.

I looked left and right at the guests before returning my gaze at the groom. I stopped for a bit at the end of the aisle and I mouthed,

"Finally."

If I could than I would've been bawling my eyes already but I didn't want to ruin this day so I did my best to hold my tears.

 _It wasn't my day._

I saw him smile a little bit and that was enough for me. I moved and made a left turn and took my place as maid of honor together with the other bridesmaids. I put on the best smile that I could muster and waited for the bride.

I caught the best man's gaze and I gave him a subtle shrug. I looked away quickly from Kankuro's gaze because I was afraid I would break down, after all, he was the first one know that I love Gaara. He knew even before I realized it myself.

I heard the bridal march and saw the guests stand up to see the bride but I couldn't look away from the groom. I saw that smile again and this is probably the last time I'll see it.

I finally looked at the bride and in my mind; I knew I was ready to trade anything to be in her place. Matsuri was practically glowing and the ring on her hand perfectly visible.

Matsuri was pretty, she was kind and she never did anything wrong to me. That's why it kills me inside knowing that I can't hate her, it wasn't her fault that Gaara fell for her and not me. It wasn't her fault that no matter what I do, I'd never have Gaara.

I watched as they said their vows and sealed the marriage. One kiss was enough for me to cry and when they kissed for the second time it was like torture. Again, I was glad that I wasn't the only one crying and this time I could feel someone rubbing my back.

The newlyweds were walking down the aisle and almost everyone was following them. I looked up at Naruto and we both knew that these tears weren't of happiness like everyone else's. It was of regret and longing.

* * *

"Hey Naruto, I'm leaving I only came for the ceremony."

"Aera if you're going back to Konoha you can come with us after the reception. Plus, you're the maid of honor, Gaara will be looking for you."

"I'm not going back to Konoha."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not going somewhere far. I just need a little bit of fresh air. Hinata's signaling for you."

He quickly went to Hinata but not without giving me a second glance. I turned around and went to the back door. I should've known that Temari and Kankuro would be waiting for me.

"Shouldn't you be celebrating with the Kazekage? He'll need someone to watch his liquor." I tried to joke around as I did often times I encounter situations like this.

"Are you alright Aera?" Temari asked me while giving me a hug.

"Of course I just need a breather; I'll be inside in a while."

There was no need for them to know of my plan.

"We'll save you a seat."

Temari went inside and I looked at Kankuro strangely since he wasn't moving.

I hugged him and I was surprised to feel him hug me back. The Sabaku brothers weren't really keen on skin ship so this was a surprise.

"I'm sorry." He whispered

"What for?"

He stayed silent and I just waited patiently.

"I always thought that you would be my sister-in-law. Remember when you were seventeen? I think it's actually engraved in my brain, I was so sure that I... I'm sorry."

I smiled at him and finally I took off my headband that was wrapped around my arm just for the ceremony. I gave it to him and his eyes were as wide as they could get. I could see that he was looking for an explanation, he wasn't wearing any paint on his face that's why it was so much easier to read his emotions. It was so much easier to see the resemblance between him and Gaara.

"I have no more ties with Konoha, I'm not going back there. Tell Temari I'll be going ahead."

"But you just got back, you can't be leaving again. Why did you give me your symbol, how long will you be gone, when will you come back?"

I walked past him and almost broke into a run, but not before saying,

"I won't, at least not willingly."

* * *

I ran as fast as my legs could take me and soon I was at the gates again. I had a few scrolls under my dress and that's all I need. I took my time at the gates, everyone's celebrating so no one will notice my presence here. The guards at the gate were also celebrating and no one will be dumb enough to attack now since the wedding were attended by a lot of people with power, including a few kages.

"Hey Aera-san! How was the wedding?" A guard asked me from above the walls.

"It was amazing, I even cried!" I shouted back.

"You? Crying? I don't think I can imagine that, what are you doing here anyway?"

"I'll be scouting the borders, I had orders."

The guard didn't see through my lie since he has no reason to doubt me. I'm a decorated jounin of Suna and I even proved my worth in Konoha.

"Take care Aera-san! We'll be here when you come back."

I ran faster than ever, using the wind to make me go faster i reached the borders in no time. One more step, one more step and I'll be free. But, is freedom what I wanted?

 _Snap_

I turned around and looked for the source of the noise. I saw Baki-sensei panting.

"I almost didn't catch up with you. I think you're the fastest kunoichi I've known."

"Thank you? But sensei, what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question, Aera what are you doing?"

I didn't answer him because I'm a little bit confused myself. All I know was I needed to get out of here.

"Aera, you'll be leaving Suna behind. The way you're traveling, you'll soon reach hostile territory. You'll be on your own there, it's not like Konoha."

"That's exactly what I need. But sensei, why did you follow me?"

"I'll give you a necklace, I give all my students one but yours is long overdue."

I looked at the necklace and could sense some chakra in it.

"It'll be able to tell me you're safe. As long as you have that around your neck, I'll know you're alive. I won't know exactly where you are though."

"But I was never your student."

"You're not? I think my memory is failing me now since I clearly remember you being one, wait, you're right. You're more like a daughter to me. I sure am going to miss your suicidal ass. I've known for a long about what you felt, the way you watched him was really hard to miss. Stay safe Aera."

I gave Baki-sensei one last hug and put the necklace around my neck. I took the last step I needed and sped off, I didn't look back since I know I'll have second thoughts.

No home to go back, no town to support me, the only way I can move now is forward.


End file.
